Complete
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Mitchie and Shane have a complication. What happens when their life's luck changes? Do they get their own happy ends? One-shot


"Don't worry, babe." Shane squeezed my hand. I smiled over at him. I honestly didn't know what I would have done without him.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mitchie, have you checked?" Shane came into the bathroom. I held the box in my hand. "Mitchie, you have to check." Here you cheek and then I'll be back in three minutes. I nodded and watched him walk out the door. _

"_Please don't fail me now." I told the little stick. I knew that this was what I wanted. I knew that this was all Shane wanted too. Being only nineteen, I knew that people would this of this as a mistake. I didn't care, though. I wanted a baby for myself._

_After I was done, I called Shane back in the room. I didn't want to look at the menacing test. I wasn't sure what exactly a positive one looked like. I have seen so many negatives that a positive would look foreign to me. _

"_How long?" Was the first thing that came out Shane's mouth. I flipped the box over, trying to find the directions._

"_Three minutes." I said, looking at my watch. At 5:48 I would be able to find out my future. "I can't look." I told Shane, burying my head into his shirt. _

"_I look first, okay? But once I look, you have to look." I nodded my head and he stroked my hair. I felt him lean over to grab the test. "Mitchie, you can look." He told me. I was hesitant to open my eyes after I took my face from his shirt._

"_I can't," I whined. I felt him turn me around to face the test. I breathed in deeply, opening my eyes as I let out the air._ _"Shane, do you think it's right? I mean what if this is a false positive. What if…" I was cut off by Shane's lips on mine. _

_He rested his forehead on mine. I wanted to look in his eyes to figure out how he was feeling, but he made it difficult when he kept his eyes closed. "Mitchie, we finally did it. We are finally going to be parents." He told me, closing the gap between our lips again. _

"_Shane, I think we should get a doctor to check it out. I mean these things have false positives everyday. I just don't want to get my hopes up just to have them crushed again. I don't know how I could take it again." I confessed to him. After a year of trying, I didn't know how I would take it if it wasn't true. _

"_You're right." He sighed in defeat. I knew he wouldn't let me think that this is wrong. But I was also sure that he knew the chance of it being false._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Shane," I called weakly for him I knew it was time and I smiled as I thought I would finally meet my child.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mrs. Grey?" A lady clad in scrubs came to get me. Shane and I had a private wedding the week after I found out about my pregnancy. We were engaged before my pregnancy so we figured why not? _

_I stood up slowly, placing my hand on my protruding stomach. Shane placed his hand on my lower back for both support and guiding reasons. I was grateful that he was happy for this baby. "Are you ready to find out what you are having?" The nurse asked. I nodded my head up and down. She laughed at the speed of my nodding. _

"_I can't wait." Shane whispered in my ear. Shane thought it was a boy and I thought it was a girl. We agreed that the winner of the bet gets to choose the name. _

"_Can you pull down your pants and underwear slightly?" I did as she said, tucking the towel she gave me in my pants. She squirted some warm liquid on my stomach and began to move the wand around. "There is the head." She started with it. She began pointing out random body parts that belonged to the baby._

"_It's a boy, right?" Shane asked, squinting his eyes. I laughed as he tried to find out what the gender the baby was. The ultrasound technician laughed and shook her head. _

"_From what I can see, the baby will be a girl." I smiled in triumph as I remembered the bet. Shane's face fell slightly, but then he beamed when he realized that he would have a baby girl to spoil._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Push, Mitchie," The doctor ordered. I screamed as I squeezed Shane's hand. I read that if you just push like the doctors say, the birth will be simple as possible. "One more time, Mitchie."

"Come on, babe. You can do it. Just think what will come out of this. We will be parents to a beautiful baby girl." I smiled and pushed for one final time. I relaxed and fell against the bed. I was exhausted but that didn't stop me from smiling at my newborn. "So what is the name?" Shane asked. I kept the name a secret through the entire pregnancy. It annoyed him so much that I didn't tell him.

"Azzie Jayla Grey." I whispered, stroking her cheek. It was at that time that I knew that I was certain of my future. I didn't care wherever life may take us, just as long as I had my family. I knew that Shane would always be in my future. I knew that my life was now complete as I held my little girl.

**************************************************************************Crappy, right? It was feeble attempt at a romance one. Tell me what you think?**

**Kelsey**


End file.
